Extremos
by MoonyStark
Summary: Tener una relación con Todoroki Shouto es estresante. O demasiado frío, o demasiado caliente. Por suerte, Bakugo está acostumbrado a las quemaduras.


_Boku no Hero Academia y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi. Yo sólo los uso para recrear mis fantasías más homosexuales sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

 **Extremos**

—Todoroki, Bakugou, habitación cuatro.

La voz del profesor Aizawa es apática como siempre. Los cuchicheos no tardan en comenzar.

—¿En serio?

—¿En qué piensa?

—¿De verdad le parece buena idea?

Shouto piensa que hace unos meses habrían sido similares, pero sin las risas nerviosas y un tanto estúpidas que se intercalan con las palabras. Coge su maleta roja y espera a que Katsuki se ponga a su lado para hacer camino al dormitorio que compartirán durante tres días y dos noches. El campamento de prácticas es corto pero intenso, o eso les han dicho.

Seguro que sus compañeros piensan que es una _gran oportunidad_. Tienen diecisiete años, ambos viven con sus familiares y muy distanciados el uno del otro. El escaso tiempo que pasan juntos se reduce al comedor y a los doscientos metros que Shouto acompaña a Katsuki hasta la parada del autobús. Es _lógico_ que cualquiera piense que quieren y necesitan un poco más de intimidad.

—Katsu —gruñe, cuando se le lanza en cuanto la puerta se cierra tras ellos—. Aún tienes quemaduras.

—Apenas. —Katsuki le respira sobre la boca—. Están sanando.

No había podido acudir a Recovery Girl porque no hay manera poco comprometida de explicar las quemaduras que tiene en los muslos y la palma de la mano, del tamaño de puños grandes, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la particularidad de Katsuki, que en general le permitiría evadir cualquier cosa que se acercase a sus manos.

—Sólo contrólate un poco.

—Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Shouto tiene problemas con su cuerpo. Más de los que ya tenía, quiere decir. No lo descubrió hasta que empezó a besarse con Katsuki entre clases y, unas semanas después, habían tenido aquella oportunidad que ninguno de sus compañeros imaginaba. Hacía apenas cinco días desde que, _bueno_.

Digamos que se había encendido de más cuando las manos de Katsuki se habían aventurado bajo su ropa.

—¡Mierda, Shou! ¡Quema! —Katsuki se aparta con el dorso de la mano quemada tapándole la boca. Las vendas le quedan holgadas—. Ni siquiera te estoy tocando.

Shouto no sabe qué decir. ¿Lo siento? Es extraño. Katsuki se está quejando, pero tiene un deje de orgullo en su voz, porque al muy _imbécil_ le hace feliz que su simple cercanía lo haga perder el control de esa forma.

—Ya, bueno. —Shouto se encoje de hombros—. No puedo.

Lo ha intentado. No se lo va a decir, pero lo ha intentado. Los métodos habían sido extremos y vergonzosos —y espera que Katsuki no encuentre nunca las imágenes que tiene suyas en el móvil, protegidas en una carpeta que estaba dentro de otras veinte carpetas, todas con una contraseña distinta—, pero no lo conseguía. Su cuerpo tiraba siempre hacía un extremo, o demasiado frío o demasiado calor, o, _peor_ , alcanzaba ambos puntos en cada mitad exacta de su cuerpo.

 _La mitad exacta._

—¿Lo has intentado siquiera? —bufa Katsuki, pero no lo presiona, se tira en su futón y empieza a acercar el de Shouto para que queden juntos, como un futón grande—. Da igual, déjalo.

Shouto se siente un poco mal. Sabe que Katsuki es un niñato insolente y con la madurez sentimental de una mandarina, pero se está esforzando un poco por no quedar como el adolescente hormonado que es y eso Shouto lo encuentra dulce. Él también es un adolescente y también tiene sus hormonas trastocadas, y aunque haya tenido que crecer a golpes, los procesos biológicos son iguales para todo el mundo. O muy parecidos.

—¡Tengo una idea! —salta Katsuki de repente—. ¿Y si me subes la temperatura? Así no notaré tanto el cambio y no me quemo.

Lo dice como si de verdad pensase que eso pudiera dar resultado. Shouto suspira.

—¿Tú eres tonto? —La cara de Katsuki se desfigura y le grita "¡Oye!" —. Tu cuerpo no puede soportar más temperatura, a eso se le llama _fiebre_. Por no hablar de que, si se nos va la mano a alguno de los dos, un mayor calor podría hacer que te explotasen las manos con tu nitroglicerina.

No hay precedentes de que su propia particularidad le afecte, pero Katsuki se rinde, porque sabe que Shouto no está dispuesto a aceptar el riesgo. Ni siquiera él mismo intentaría algo que podría dejarlo manco. Se tira boca abajo en el futón y hace sonidos parecidos a los de un animal moribundo. No está muy acostumbrado a pensar, esa idea ha debido consumir todas las neuronas que tenía disponibles.

Shouto se acuclilla frente a su maleta y saca el pijama. Cuando lo tiene puesto se tumba en el futón, al lado de Katsuki, y le toca el hombro.

—Deberías cambiarte.

Por toda respuesta, Katsuki se arrastra por el colchón hasta dejar la espalda pegada a él. Shouto cierra los ojos dos segundos e intenta relajarse. Si explicar las quemaduras que tiene ahora es un problema, no quiere imaginar qué diría Recovery Girl si se quema el culo.

Katsuki no dice nada. Está en una posición semi-fetal, el rostro hundido en la almohada. No hace falta que hable, de todas formas. Shouto puede escucharlo casi una semana antes, diciéndole con dificultad _sólo quiero tocarte un poco_. Un poco. Ni siquiera le había pedido más.

Inconscientemente se lleva la mano a la quemadura que le cubre el ojo izquierdo. A Katsuki las quemaduras le van a curar sin problema porque no son graves, pero cada vez que piensa en ello se pregunta si sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo dejarle alguna cicatriz, un trozo de piel rascada y rugosa a la que le es imposible volver a la normalidad. Desfigurarle el rostro, un brazo o una pierna por su incapacidad para controlar su poder en esas situaciones.

Shouto cruza los brazos por delante de Katsuki. Las vendas le acarician los dedos cuando Katsuki pone las manos sobre las suyas.

—Puedo intentar algo —susurra, muy bajo. No está nada seguro y sabe que Katsuki lo nota. Por eso se gira despacio, tanteándolo con la mirada—. No prometo nada.

Quizás a Katsuki le pasa como a él. Le basta con ver la intención, porque sabe que controlar una particularidad tan fuerte como las suyas no es algo sencillo, y por eso se le ilumina el rostro cuando Shouto dice aquello. _Lo va a intentar por mí_. Es fácil leer su rostro, siempre ha sido extremadamente expresivo.

—Está bien.

Katsuki se gira. Lo toca con cuidado y lo besa no como si Shouto fuese a quemarle, sino como si se fuera a quebrar, más preocupado por la estabilidad de su compañero que por su propia condición física. Shouto intenta relajarse, alejar su particularidad de sí mismo. Exteriorizarla por completo. Cuando Katsuki le levanta la camiseta y le muerde el cuello, la madera a su lado empieza a echar humo.

—No pasa nada —dice cuando Katsuki mira el incorpóreo hilo gris ascender hasta desaparecer—. No quemaré nada.

—Más te vale, porque nos tocará pagarlo.

Shouto recibe su nuevo beso con una sonrisa. El calor en la habitación ha aumentado —literalmente—. Shouto está desnudo de cintura para arriba y le cuesta coordinar sus manos para arrebatarle la camiseta a Katsuki también. Se tensa cuando sus cuerpos se tocan.

—No quema —lo tranquiliza él. Lo mira desde arriba, con una sonrisa que le otorga poder sobre Shouto. Katsuki no debe saberlo nunca—. Tranquilízate. No tiene gracia si tú no lo disfrutas.

—Tiene menos gracia si te abraso —gruñe Shouto.

Katsuki suspira y se tumba a su lado. Shouto lo mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Realmente prefiero esperar a que encontremos otra forma si lo único que vas a hacer es apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos como si estuvieras estreñido. —A Shouto casi se le descuelga la mandíbula—. _¿Qué?_ Para tirarme a un muñeco me hago una paja.

—No seas tan vulgar.

Katsuki pone los ojos en blanco.

—Lo siento, _señorito_.

No está molesto. Shouto lo sabe por su tono de voz y porque lo vuelve a apretar contra el colchón, besándolo casi con desesperación, tomándolo por sorpresa. Shouto siente que su calor corporal aumenta con cada roce. Las piernas de Katsuki está frotando zonas que han permanecido prohibidas hasta el momento y su cabeza empieza a ser un borrón incoherente. Reúne sus últimos resquicios de cordura para apartar a Katsuki de un empujón.

—Estoy ardiendo.

Asustado, tembloroso. No entiende por qué Katsuki se ríe.

—Ya. Pero no quemas.

Se vuelve a acercar a él, gateando, como un león que cerca su presa. Shouto no se espera que su cuerpo le haga coger a Katsuki del pelo y lo atraiga hasta tenerlo completamente encima. _Sí_ , está caliente, pero es un calor _humano_. Normal. Un calor que su cuerpo produce sin necesidad de acudir a su particularidad.

—A esto se le llama estar cachondo, Shou.

Shouto chasquea la lengua. Quiere decirle de nuevo que no sea tan vulgar, pero se ve incapaz cuando el vello de la nuca y los brazos se le eriza y siente que por primera vez tiene una erección que no duele. Le gusta que Katsuki hable de esa manera, que le importe muy poco o nada que Shouto sea un niño prodigio, hijo de un _gran héroe_ , de clase alta. Le hace sentir _adecuado_.

—Y de quién crees que es la culpa.

Katsuki se ríe por lo bajo mientras araña con los dientes los músculos de su abdomen. No lo toca con las manos, y si Shouto aguza el oído por encima de su respiración agitada puede escuchar las pequeñísimas explosiones que producen las palmas de las manos de Katsuki.

Es tan fácil como ser consciente de que puede controlar su propia particularidad. Que puede redirigirla como quiera, porque es _suya_ y de nadie más. Busca las manos de Katsuki y se gana una mirada sorprendida cuando empieza a transmitirles frío. Dejan de sudar y las explosiones paran.

—Quiero que me toques un poco.

A Katsuki se le va la vida por la boca. Se descontrola y Shouto tiene que seguirle el ritmo porque es lo que quiere. Quiere más de los dedos fríos de Katsuki en su espalda baja, más de su boca mordiendo su clavícula. Katsuki arrasa con lo que tiene delante, lo ha hecho siempre. Con él no es una excepción, y lo único que Shouto puede hacer es dejarse llevar y hacerle caso.

 _Disfrutar_.

Los jadeos se mezclan en el aire. Ni siquiera sabe si están siendo demasiado ruidosos y alguien los puede escuchar a través de las paredes. Quizás ha incendiado el edificio sin querer, o ha creado un pequeño invierno. Qué importa. Katsuki puede tocarlo sin salir herido y ahora lo está tocando _ahí_ y Shouto siente su erección contra la espalda, rozando insistentemente cada vez que mueve sus caderas para que Katsuki aumente la velocidad de su mano sobre su polla.

—Katsu —gruñe. Tal vez no lo entiende.

Katsuki deja de tocarlo y Shouto siente que el orgasmo se le escapa entre los dedos. Deja de sentirlo a su espalda y de repente lo tiene delante, con el rostro enrojecido destacando contra los mechones de pelo rubio que se le pegan a la frente. Está febril, extasiado. No puede ni cerrar la boca, falto de aire. Lo atrae tomándolo de la pierna y lo besa al atrapar sus erecciones juntas, con la misma mano.

Shouto siente que se le va a deshacer la entrepierna de lo muchísimo que le arde, pero no parece quemar. Katsuki no está aullando de dolor.

Le parece increíble que un calor _normal_ sea mucho más eficaz en él que el creado por su particularidad.

—Shou —la voz de Katsuki es débil. A él aún salen palabras.

Shouto posa la mano sobre la que los está masturbando. Lo ayuda a moverse más rápido, a llegar a los puntos exactos, hasta que su cabeza parece entrar en un vacío completo y siente que va a perder el conocimiento, pero todo lo que ocurre es que su cuerpo cae a peso muerto sobre el futón y el de Katsuki lo hace a su lado. Tiene la mano pringosa y una sonrisa de satisfacción que debe ser similar —aunque espera que no tan amplia— a la que adorna el rostro de Katsuki.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio, tratando de recuperar el aire. Shouto se da la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba.

Lo que ve lo hace incorporarse como un resorte.

—¿En qué momento…?

Katsuki se levanta a su lado, perezoso. El muy _guarro_ se limpia la mano en las sábanas. A Shouto no le sirve la excusa de _si ya están sucias_ que murmura cuando ve su mirada juzgándolo. Aunque de todo lo que pasa en la habitación, eso es lo último que le preocupa.

—La madre que me parió. —Katsuki se ríe—. Ya verás. Nos la vamos a cargar.

Shouto no sabe cómo no han podido darse cuenta de la explosión que Katsuki ha creado al lado del futón, porque ha sido lo suficientemente grande como para dejar un boquete en el suelo y los alrededores chamuscados. La lámpara de tela que cuelga del techo está en llamas y las puertas del armario se han cuarteado hasta rajarse del hielo que las recorre.

Y Shouto de repente se ríe también, junto a Katsuki. No sabe cómo van a salir de esa, pero al menos han superado un obstáculo. Técnicamente. No sabe si puede darle como superado cuando ello ha acarreado la destrucción de una habitación.

—Diré que ha sido culpa tuya —suspira cuando la risa se le calma.

—¿¡AH!? ¿¡Y cómo vas a explicar lo del armario!?

Shouto se levanta. Se siente un poco expuesto caminando desnudo, pero _ahora ya_. Toca el armario con la mano izquierda. El hielo se derrite y se evapora.

—Arreglado.

—¡Oye, tú, maldito! —Katsuki da dos zancadas hasta él y lo coge por los hombros, pero en vez de golpearlo contra la pared lo besa—. Me las vas a pagar.

Ya pensarán después cómo van a costear los daños de la habitación.

* * *

Aw. Yo, entrando en otro fandom. _Qué raro._

Me vi BNHA en dos días cuando supe que iba a salir la segunda temporada y me enamoré de Todoroki y Bakugo y, en mi cabeza, tiene sentido que si yo estoy enamorada de ambos ellos lo estén entre ellos. Sí.

Enseguida me vino a la cabeza cómo serían estos dos teniendo sexo, porque a cada cual destruye más que el anterior y _bueno_ , no han llegado a eso pero no les ha hecho falta.

 **¿Os ha gustado?** Ya sabéis que los **reviews** alimentan el alma~


End file.
